Sharing a Common Room
by SlytherinAngel258
Summary: Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl. They share a dorm and think eachother are the most annoying people on earth but also the hottest. I suck at summaries. im making it up as i go along


_ok this is basically draco and hermione are head boy and girl and they share a common room together. it will turn out to be a romance but right now im making it up as i go along. i just started middle school so ill try to upload but it probably wont be to often._

Sharing a Common Room 

Chp.1- The Train Ride

Hermione pushed her trunk along the platform searching for her best friends. She saw a shock of messy black hair through the bustling people all around her. She ran up to the boy. He had messy black bed head hair, emerald green eyes, round glasses, and stood at about 6'1. His name was Harry Potter, Quidditch had done him well over the years, he had muscles girls would fawn over.

"Harry, how was your summer?" Hermione asked him.

"Um…do I know you?" Harry asked her obviously not knowing who she was.

"Harry its me Hermione!" Hermione told him exasperated.

" 'Mione? It is you!" Harry exclaimed. 'Man she has changed.' He thought, amazed.

It was true Hermione had ditched the bookworm look during the summer. She now had curly, but not bushy chestnut hair. She had the perfect curves that any model would kill for. She had new clothes too. She was wearing dark blue jean capris, and a red tube top, she also had black flats on. Her makeup consisted of clear lip gloss and brown eyeliner. She believed in simple, stylish clothes.

"Hey, Harry where is Hermione?" Ron had walked up behind them, looking for Hermione.

"Well mate you're looking at her" Harry told him

Ron looked at the girl in front of him and his jaw dropped. She obviously looked like Hermione but improved. "Wow 'Mione its really you?"

"Duh you idiot" Hermione snapped rolling her eyes. Sometimes it amazed her that Harry and Ron had made it to 7th year.

Ron had also changed over the summer. He still had the trademark Weasley hair and freckles. But he had grown, he now stood at 6'2 or 6'3 , he also was developing muscles from Quidditch. He and Harry already had girls following them in the train station.

"Look what we have here. Its Pothead and Weasel." A familiar voice drawled from behind them.

Hermione could tell from the tone of voice that he was smirking at them. It was of course Draco Malfoy, their arch enemy for 6 years. Hermione turned around to say something back to Malfoy but stopped. Before her stood possibly the hottest guy she had ever seen. Draco had grown up too. He no longer was the scrawny little kid he once was. Now he stood at 6'0 ft , he still was pale but it suited him now. His platinum blond hair now fell in his face instead of being slicked back with way to much gel. You could see through his t-shirt that he was well muscled, and had a six pack.

"Who is this?" He asked checking Hermione out.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me."Hermione said.

"Granger who said you could look that hot?" Malfoy asked her before climbing onto the train.

'Git.' Hermione thought. 'But a hot git…' As she thought this they climbed into the train and looked for a compartment. "Omigosh" Hermione gasped as she got up quickly. "I have to go to the Head's Compartment and meet the Head Boy!" She told Harry and Ron before rushing out. She ran down the train to the last compartment, and opened the door. She stepped inside and looked around, the compartment was gorgeous. There was a love seat along one wall, and the window on it's left. There was a coffee table with gold swirls on it in front of the love seat, this had a stack of magazines on it. Hermione sat down on the loveseat and settled down with a book to wait for the Head Boy.

****************************************************

Draco was in the compartment that his Slytherin friends had chosen. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Blaise were there when he walked in. The moment he walked in Pansy jumped on him. He almost fell down. Luckily he didn't so he and Pansy didn't go crashing to the floor. "Pansy get your paws off of me!" He yelled at her, disgusted.

Pansy crawled off of him and sat down in her spot. "But Drakie I wanted to say hi" She pouted.

"I don't care."He told her.

"Draco have you seen Granger this year?" Blaise asked him eagerly.

"You bet. She is cute. Who knew a mudblood could look that hot?" He said

"Not me" Blaise said agreeing with him. "Draco don't you have to go to the Head's compartment?"Blaise asked him.

"Oh bloody hell you're right." He said getting up.

"Do you know who the Head Girl is?" Blaise asked him before he left.

"No, but I bet its Granger." Draco said before rushing out the door.

He ran to the compartment and stepped in, closing the door behind him. 'Just as I thought. Herm- no! Granger is Head Girl. Man she is hot. Bad Draco! Do not think that, she is a filthy mudblood! Still she is hot…'

"So mudblood you're Head Girl?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, now get out of my compartment Malfoy! This is only for the Head Boy and Girl." She told him scathingly.

"I don't think this is your compartment sweetie."He said while walking over to her and sitting next to her on the love seat. "This is _our _compartment" He said smoothly.

"You're Head Boy?" She asked fear and anger in her honey brown eyes.

"Wow you finally caught on" He said laughing quietly. "And that means that we share a common room"

"I have to share a common room with _you_?" She said disbelievingly.

"Yup. This will be a fun year. Don't you agree?" I asked her. "All alone together the whole year" I whispered in her ear.

Hermione visably shivered at the thought. The rest of the ride went in silence with each of them looking up to peek at the person next to them. 'I wonder if I could catch her coming out of the shower in the morning?' Draco thought, happily picturing her reaction and her body.

'I do hope he isn't so much of a prat this year' Hermione prayed.

**

_okey dokey my pretties this is my 1st chappie and story, so please don't be to mean. i wouldn't mind some constructive critisicim or compliments either. tell me what you think? please? ill give you a cookie =)_

_~lizzy_


End file.
